Two to Tango
' Two to Tango' is the second episode of the fourth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary William Tango, a retired cop, amateur paranormal investigator and father to TAPS' Dave Tango was checking out Burlington County Prison in his hometown when he had an intense paranormal experience that required verification. Dave asked Jason Hawes and Grant Wilson to lend a hand, and they agreed, leading to the first of this week's two cases. Exploring the prison, the team runs into a series of false alarms. Kris Williams shows Dave that its rounded walls can cause spooky but explainable acoustic anomalies. At the gallows, Steve Gonsalves and Dave get spiky electromagnetic readings, but nothing significant. Jason and Grant see flashing lights through a window that turn out to be headlights reflecting off an interior museum sign. But in the women's wing, Jason and Grant detect a strong cigarette odor when no one anywhere around them is smoking. And most mysterious, Jason climbs to the third floor and becomes so woozy he must sit. Dave and Kris are asked to each enter the area without being told of Jason's incident. Both feel a little disoriented. The analysis over the next few days yields mixed results. The team watches some video tape as a figure moves from left to right at the end of a hallway that has no doors, a figure that apparently gives off no heat. Jason and Grant sit with museum attendant Marisa Bozarth to review the encounters and the video clip. She finds it a "little unnerving." The TAPS team describes the prison as being "residually haunted", which means there are impressions left by prisoners but no entities that are aware of the living around them. In their second investigation, acting case manager Heather Drolet describes a possible instance of poltergeist in a Norwich, Conn., home. A four-year-old girl believes three entities are plaguing her. The team meets Teresa McArthur, who moved her family from North Carolina and into her mother's home seven months before. Since then, her daughter Arella says "Peter", a woman in a flowery dress and another presence are haunting her. Teresa has moved Arella into three rooms only to have the same things happen. The investigation begins at nightfall. Jason and Grant determine a leaky fitting might be the reason the family thinks the water turns on by itself. Also, they realize a bedroom door is loose enough that a breeze can shut it. In the basement, they find high electromagnetic-field readings directly underneath the living room couch. High emission like that can cause people to feel uneasy, and a young girl might be especially susceptible. Kris, Heather and Steve sweep the rooms for evidence of the paranormal but find nothing. The following day, Steve and Kris come up with only one very iffy audio clip, which Grant dismisses. Jason and Grant tell Teresa that all the evidence points to Arella suffering separation anxiety resulting from their move north. They suggest some parenting techniques for Arella. Teresa's thankful for the help and that there's nothing beyond her control occurring. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes